


Sappho Dreams

by JUBE514, queerlanaofizalich



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Polyamory, Consent, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fade to Black, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Non-Monogamy, Other, Polyamory, age-up (all 18-19), sapphic romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUBE514/pseuds/JUBE514, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlanaofizalich/pseuds/queerlanaofizalich
Summary: It's Ann's birthday! Having drifted from her best friends/ex-Phantom Thief partners due to her hectic job schedule, she's fallen into a pattern of living to work in order to make ends meet. Little does she know about the surprise some of her friends are planning and what romance awaits her.[[Special thanks goes out to my artists, Futaba and Jube! You can find futaba on Twitter via niijimaki and JUBE514 can be found at sickly-artist on Tumblr and @yarbs514 on Twitter!]]





	Sappho Dreams

November 11, 20XX

Ann had a rough day. For the past couple of months, she had been working as a server at Ore no Beko in order to save up for college. Ann had to do was work a double shift because someone called in sick, work as a cashier and a cook and close the store.

To put it lightly, Ann was tired. Her feet were almost coated in blisters and she could barely keep her eyes open as she staggered up the stairs to her home. Ann slid her keys into the lock (after several failed attempts) and before she could push the door open, Makoto and Haru swung the door open.

[“Surprise~!” yelled the pair in almost perfect unison.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501449006698856460/550853871002451988/image0.jpg)

Ann thought she would need some coffee when she got home to wake up, but two of her closest friends giving her a jump scare was enough to wake her (and the rest of her block) up.

Makoto had a sly grin across her face from Ann’s response while Haru giggled into her palm. Right behind the mischievous duo was a large, homemade Happy Birthday! Sign.

‘Oh, sonofa-’ Ann had forgotten her own birthday. Between her job, saving up for college and paying rent on time, she barely even had the time to keep up with her friends. But here they were, poppers in hand and with enough energy to wake up a city block. Haru was wearing what she practically always wore -- a pink zip-up sweater with a plaid school uniform skirt and some white leggings. The only difference for Haru was the light pink cooking apron she had on. Makoto looked a bit… different. She had on her black vest and a white shirt underneath as usual, but she also had on a blue denim jacket with various patches and pins attached to it. Instead of Makoto’s usual dress, she had on a pair of black denim jeans that were slightly torn at the knees.

Meanwhile, Ann thought she looked horrid. Between her messy hair, her fading lipstick and mascara and the dirty flannel shirt tied to her waist, she didn’t match the pairs looks. ‘Hell, I don’t even come close to these two,’ Ann thought to herself as she walked inside and locked the door.

“How did you two even get inside,” asked Ann

To respond, Makoto pulled out a pair of bobby pins from her jacket, jingling them in the air. “We’ve been taking lessons down in Shinjuku,” Makoto said while glancing over to Haru with a roguish grin.

Well, that makes sense, thought Ann. Plus, back when we were Phantom Thieves, knowing how to get into places we shouldn’t be was kind of our thing.

Behind Makoto and Haru was the small hallway that leads into Ann’s living room/dining room area. Pushed against a window was a cheap dining table with a couple of folding chairs pushed into it. On top of the table was a set of expensive bowls and plates in pink floral designs.

“Uh…” Ann said with a puzzled stare.

“We’re here to help you celebrate!” Haru said with a wide grin before grabbing Makoto and Ann by their hands and practically sprinting into the kitchen area.

Pots were boiling and something was baking in the oven that made Ann smile with glee.

“I always knew cheesecake was your favorite! We’re also making you some sushi!” Haru said without wasting another second to hop back into cooking. Ann took a step into the kitchen area when Haru glared at her the same way she would have glared at shadows.

“It’s your birthday, silly! You’re not cooking after the long day you’ve had at work!”

“How did you k-” Ann nearly asked, until Makoto pulled off her name tag and set it onto the table.

“Oh. Right.”

Makoto slid her hand around Ann’s waist and gracefully pushed her onto a chair. “Trust me, you don’t want to push Haru when she orders you around like that,” she said before taking a seat in one of the chairs and starting some small talk with Ann.

Meanwhile, Haru took charge of the small kitchen area. She cleaned the fish, cooked the white rice and rolled everything perfectly. Each sushi roll was different from the last. One was stuffed with avocado and salmon, with thin sliced of lemon resting on top of the sushi rice. Another was a mixture of yellowtail, tamago, and spicy mayo.

As Makoto and Ann spoke, Haru brought out bowls of edamame beans for everyone to share in addition to the sushi rolls.

“I’ll be ready to join you all in a few, I just need to make sure the dessert is ready!” Haru said on her way back to the oven, sliding on a set of cooking mitts to pull out the cheesecake.

Ann caught a glimpse of the desert and licked her lips. It took every single inch of willpower she had to not shove Haru out of the way and devour the cake all for herself, especially after how long she spent on her feet.

It was a gorgeous, fluffy looking masterpiece that Haru insisted wasn’t ready yet. Instead, Haru brought over two cups of hot chocolate for Makoto and Haru to enjoy.

“So,” Makoto said, lifting up her cup. “Besides for work, what have you been up to? We haven’t seen you at any of the Phantom outings.” Makoto finished with a small, barely noticeable frown.

To say Ann had a lot of work was an understatement. Modeling work had gone down the drain since they stopped Mementos and Yaldabaoth so Ann had to take double shifts in order to keep her apartment and not end up on the streets.

“I guess I’ve just been, uh… a little bit overworked. I’ve mostly been just working and… working?”

Haru sat down the sushi rolls in front of the duo before taking a seat herself. It was important to note that none of the plates, bowls, tea glasses or cups were purchases from June’s Department Store. Everything else was as elegant as the Empress herself, who could definitely afford the various items she brought for the birthday party. How Haru got all the delicate items from her place to Ann’s was still a question left unanswered.

“And after you’re finished, we can have your cake!” Haru said, having shredded her apron and pink sweater. Instead, she was wearing the Summer Shujin wear -- with a distinct light stain around the neck area, identifying it as Makoto’s shirt. Ann noticed something else at that moment, too. When Haru sat down, she pushed herself closer to Makoto and gave her a long, lost-in-space type of stare before letting out a relief-filled sigh.

Are… are they a thing now? Ann thought to herself.

“Are you okay, Ann?” asked Haru, which is the exact moment Ann noticed she was staring directly at Haru’s chest. Ann snapped out of it, nearly dropping her chopsticks and spitting out her sushi in bewilderment.

“Oh, um, yeah, haha, totally!” Ann said in a poor attempt to hide her blushing even though she was as subtle as Ryuji during a stealth mission.

“What about you two? How have you been?” Ann asked just a tad too quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

“Well, uh…” Makoto said looking to Haru, almost as if looking for permission, which Haru gave with a single nod.

“We have some news,” said Haru.

Ann leaned in closer, listening with the utmost intensity.

“We’ve been… dating, for a bit now.”

Ann had a bit of a moment there. It made sense -- why the two always rushed downstairs to clean dishes together at Cafe Leblanc, why the two of them usually arrived to Phantom Thief meetings together and the pair usually sitting directly next to each other at gatherings.

“Oh!” Ann responded, with a bit more excitement then she had intended. “That’s awesome! How long have you been together?”

Makoto made a little hand waggle, “About… three to four months now, right?” Makoto said, to which Haru responded with a nod.

“We had dinner after a Mementos visit and, well… Makoto asked me if I was single. At first, I thought she was seeing if Akira and I were dating, but she was more interested in me.”

“Well, I was interested in both of them. It’s the problem of being bi, but you know how Akira is.”

“Where his sexuality is justice for all?” Ann asked with a smirk. Ren had come out as asexual and aromantic, much to the dismay of some of the Thieves.

Haru and Makoto laughed in response, with both of them placing their held hands on the table.

“Well, after that dinner, we kinda started texting a bit more, texting turned into dates and dates turned into becoming a bit more official about a month ago between Haru and me.”

“Well, congratulations!” Ann proclaimed gleefully.

The happy pair seemed to relax, like pounds of weight rolled off their shoulders. Japan definitely wasn’t as open to queer relationships like certain spots in the United States or Europe, so Ann understood where that trepidation came from, despite how much she despised that closed-mindedness.

[The trio eventually finished the sushi, causing Haru to bounce out of her seat and dim the lights. Makoto walked behind Ann and rested her hands over Ann’s eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501448712816427009/549545334108454922/SaphoDreams.jpeg)

“Keep your eyes closed now,” Makoto said in a delicate whisper, almost directly into Ann’s ear.

'Her hands are so soft… my spine is tingling a little bit with Makoto this close,' she thought to herself

Ann held her breath as her back straightened. Makoto must have noticed as she gently dragged her thumbnails down Ann’s head, causing Ann to bite her lip.

“Okay, you can open now!” Haru said.

Makoto let go of Ann, much to Ann’s dismay. But then she saw the cake and knew what Haru meant she said it wasn’t done.

The cheesecake was delightfully fluffy, with various strawberries and berries resting on the middle of the cake to somewhat descend due to the mild weight. For the second time in the night, Ann had to restrain herself from devouring the cake in front of the couple.

“You’re the birthday girl, so you get the first slice!” Haru said, gracefully cutting a slice and serving it on a plate for Ann, ensuring she got a piece of strawberry with it.

Ann didn’t wait, practically stabbing at the cake and taking her bite from the cake. Ann then fell back into her chair as her eyelids went weak and she licked her lips.

“You can stay,” Ann said, pointing at Haru with a look of delight, causing the trio to laugh. At that point, Haru and Makoto took slices. After a brief pause to take bites of the cake, Makoto and Haru shared a look at each other with their fingers still intertwined and resting on the top of the table.

“So, Ann, uh,” Haru spoke, turning to look at the birthday girl. “How has Shiho been? Have you heard from her recently?”

“Mmhm!” Ann proclaimed as she swallowed a bite from the cake. “She’s been doing okay, we mainly just keep in touch over Skype! Why do you ask?”

Haru and Makoto shared another look, where Makoto nodded.

“Were you two ever a thing?”

Ann shook her head. “Nah, Shiho was mostly invested on the team!” ‘Unfortunately’, Ann thought to herself. Ann could picture Shiho perfectly. Between her constantly ragged hair from working out and practice, her warm hugs and sweet cheek kisses… pretty much everything about Shiho made Ann’s heart explode in joy for more than a few seconds.

“Does that mean you’ve been single these past years?” asked Makoto.

It took Ann a minute to think it over, but she had no memories that pretty much every student in Japan had -- no quickly smooching your partner in the hall, no anxiety filled days on which outfit to pick before a date, and certainly no dating during Ann’s time during or after her days as a Phantom Thief.

“I guess so, yeah…”

“Did you want to date, Ann?” Haru asked with a hint of… something in her voice.

“Yeah!” Ann responded with enough enthusiasm in her voice to put Futaba to shame. “I miss it, you know? I miss dressing up to look good in front of someone, I miss the thrill of a first date. I miss that feeling of being desired, you know?”

“Well, funny you should mention that,” mentioned Makoto. Ann’s eyebrows went up and before she could ask what the student president meant, Haru piped in.

“Makoto and I aren’t exclusive. We’re polyamorous and we’ve been talking about what that means for us, and specifically…”

“... we were wondering if you wanted to get some dinner sometime, and not just as friends,” Makoto said to finish off Haru’s thought.

Ann didn’t really know how to respond. She didn’t pull the stereotype of choking on her food or dropping her fork, but her brain stopped working for a few moments. Ann definitely had feelings between the duo in the past, but they were always the kind of emotions that ended with ‘... but, whatever, they’re both way out of my league.’

“I’m uh….” Ann finally said, unsure of who to look at or how to really speak as her brain continued to re-boot itself.

“I’ve never really done that?” she said, almost as a question.

“Polyamory? Dated a girl?” Haru asked.

“Yes,” Ann said, claiming both of the questions.

Makoto chuckled as she slid the jacket off her shoulders, which Ann couldn’t resist staring at. Once the pair asked Ann out, all those feelings of attraction towards the two of them skyrocketed.

There was just something about the way Makoto handled a room where she demanded attention gracefully and almost mercilessly, something in the way she walked and spoke that made Ann lose herself in day-dreaming.

And then there was Haru, who acted with the same levels of a different kind of grace. If Makoto was the Queen, Haru was the princess who knew how to get things done. There was a reason the last few palaces as Phantom Thieves were challenging but that the Thieves still managed to survive.

“Ann?” asked Makoto, causing Ann to snap out of her daydreaming.

“Sorry, uh,” Ann took a moment to adjust her hair and catch her breath. “Can I think about it?”

The duo nodded, without an inch of judgment or disappointment in their body language. “Yeah, of course! You know how to reach us if you have questions or would like to give it a try.”

Ann had about a million questions and that new-crush feeling. There were hints of doubt, with thoughts like ‘Nah, they aren’t interested in me of all people!’ and nerves of ‘But they’re both just so pretty’

Before Ann could ask any of those questions or mention her feelings, Makoto’s phone buzzed. “Looks like we gotta run, that’s our alarm for us to run before we miss the last train!”

Haru practically leaped out of her seat to give Ann a hug, barely giving the birthday girl a second to stand from her seat.

“I hope you had a great birthday!” squealed the resident murder-princess.

Ann returned the hug after successfully not falling down onto her floor, with Makoto chuckling in the background. Makoto made sure to not charge into Ann, giving her a soft hug before leaving with Haru.

The second the door closed, Ann felt butterflies in her stomach like the first time she had dinner with Akira. She didn’t feel like she was just attractive and the ‘so popular she’s unpopular’ girl. No, Ann felt like people were attracted to her for who she was. The way Makoto and Haru talked to her wasn’t new, but a mutual attraction on top of that was new, exciting and… mildly anxiety producing.

‘But how would it work? I haven’t even dated that much, let alone dated two people at once!’ thought the poor, overly stressed out Ann.

Instead of worrying about it, Ann scarfed down another slice of cheesecake, put the leftovers away and tossed herself into bed.

Ann woke up to her alarm and went about her morning routine. The second she sat down for breakfast, Ann’s phone pinged, causing her to notice a text from Haru. Upon opening the text, Ann saw a selfie of Makoto and Haru with the pair smiling as bright as the sun.

“Thinking of you today! Are you free for dinner tonight?” was the text that followed with the photo.

Those same butterflies from the night before came back along with all the thoughts from before. ‘They’re just so pretty’ was the one that was on a near endless loop.

Before Ann could snap herself out of her gay mess, she took a leap of faith and sent back a text.

“That sounds great! When and where were you thinking?”

Ann tossed herself so quickly out of her seat that she fell to the ground and knocked over her chair, rushing to pick herself up and run into her bedroom. She grabbed onto various dresses, jackets and whatever other nice-femme wear she had available.

‘I just wanna make sure I look nice for my friends,’ Ann said to herself as she applied chapstick to her lips in advance.

After applying the chapstick, her phone buzzed again, causing Ann to practically rip open her jean pocket in order to check the text.

‘Do you remember that sushi place that Ohya took Akira to? Let’s go there! Does 19:00 work?’

Ann took a moment to send a text to her boss, telling her that she wasn’t feeling well and was gonna take a day to feel better. Despite how much she hated her job, Ann had a good relationship with her boss. She felt pretty confident that she’d get the time off. So confident that she sent back a text telling Haru that 19:00 sounded great.

It was gonna be a long couple of hours, but Ann managed to calm herself down enough to eat, decide on a perfect outfit and get to the sushi place before 19:00.

When Ann arrived at the restaurant, she had her blonde hair wrapped up in a ponytail and was reapplying her velvet red lipstick. She had on a black jacket with a black button up shirt underneath and a red flannel button-up wrapped around her waist. She was also wearing her school uniform dress as all of her other dresses were either too dirty or simply didn’t match.

‘It’s gonna be fine! We’re just a couple of friends getting sushi together! We’re just gals being pals!’ thought Ann, as she checked her face with her makeup mirror for about the five thousandth time before heading inside.

Haru and Makoto were sitting at the bar, where Haru excitedly waved at Ann. Ann walked over and gave Haru a hug when -- and maybe it was just her imagination -- but it looked like Makoto was checking out Ann as she turned around to face and hug Makoto. Ann brushed it off (and did her best to hide her blushing) before sitting down.

The trio ordered various plates of sushi -- ranging from nigri to sashimi and all the way up to some of their specialty rolls where they were able to splurge a bit thanks to the happy hour discounts at the restaurant.

“So Ann, how has work been going?” asked Haru.

“It’s been… okay,” Ann said in a way where it clearly was not okay. “It’s mostly just doing some mild meal prepping, serving drinks, cleaning up the store, sometimes opening and closing, y’know?”

Haru frowned for a brief moment before leaning in a tiny bit closer. “I uh… I meant your modeling.”

It was Ann’s turn to frown. Ann missed modeling more than anything, but with her work schedule and her rent, she never had enough time or resources to model. It felt like an eon had passed before she felt prepared to answer when Haru let out an “Oh! I’m sorry, I’ll be right back, I left my bag in the bathroom,” said Haru before she ran to the bathroom.

Makoto took Haru’s now free spot to move closer to Ann.

“It’s been a bit since you were in a studio again, eh?”

“Yeah… I think the last time was when Akira pulled off that trick against Goro and your sister.”

Despite having been only about a year and some change ago, it felt like ages since Ann had the chance to do what made her happy.

“Haven’t you at least gotten offers in that year?”

“Yeah, I have, but with how often I’m working I’m not really sure how I could make it work.”

“Well,” Makoto said, clearly taking a few seconds to think out her words before speaking again. “You know that Haru and I could help. It really wouldn’t be trouble if it meant you’d have some weight taken off your shoulders.”

Ann was tempted to say no. Maybe it was a bit stubborn of her, but she really wanted to get everything -- her bills, her student loans, her rent -- all of it by herself. She wanted to, for lack of a better phrase, ‘pull herself up by her bootstraps’. But Ann would be lying to herself if she said it wouldn’t help. Haru did become the heir to an incredibly wealthy food empire and could practically afford to pay off her debts and loans 10 times over without a second thought.

“Is it… is it something I can think about?” Ann asked with a hint of fear in her voice over what her friend might say.

“Yeah, of course, you can!” Makoto responded with nothing but a smile for her dear friend.

Ann was already attracted to the pair, but there was a sudden flash of emotions and desires. Ann didn’t just want to date them, Ann wanted to kiss Makoto right there. They were both hot, for sure, but the respect they gave her? The constant affirming of consent from the pair and their desire to help on top of how talented and smart the pair were? It was safe to say that Ann wanted to date them.

And that’s when Haru returned, sitting next to Makoto again.

“So, what’d I miss?”

“We were mainly talking about how cute you are,” Ann said, almost surprising herself at her first attempt to flirt with the pair.

Haru’s cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree as she made a poor attempt to hide her blushing while Makoto giggled behind her hand.

“I think you broke her, Ann,” Makoto said, only just barely able to contain her giggles enough to speak.

“Shut uppppp,” whined Haru, unable to hide her glow, causing Ann to join in on the laughing.

It was nice for Ann to finally have a chance to be with her friends without any sort of Thief business. It was nice to finally have a meal without a clock in the corner telling her that she only had so many minutes left before she had to go back to work.

“Hey, if you two don’t mind, can I ask how you two decided on being girlfriends?”

“Oh, for sure,” Haru said, speaking up first, “Well, after that ‘just friends’ dinner after Mementos, we started texting and talking a bit more. We started sharing lunches and dinners together.” Haru took a second to giggle again before continuing, “It was one of those lunches when Sae-san asked us if we were dating or some such when I finally actually asked Makoto out.”

Ann took the brief pause in the story to lean in closer and give Haru her undivided attention, “One date lead up to another one before the end of the week, pretty quickly followed up by another date the next night…”

“And?” Ann said, practically grabbing at the table while she waited for the next piece of info.

“Welllllll,” Makoto said, having a sly grin painted across her lips as she looked at Haru, “Let’s just say Haru didn’t leave until the morning after.”

Ann knew Haru was fun to tease before, but this was the first night for her to see how much Haru was fun to tease with flirting.

“It sounds like a great way to end a third date! Was that around the time you two became girlfriends?”

“Oh yeah,” Makoto said nodding. “Sis teased us relentlessly that morning while she made us breakfast, and before Haru left, we kinda just agreed that this wasn’t something casual and the term girlfriends worked for us, so… girlfriends.”

“That’s great,” Ann beamed, twirling one of her pigtails. “If it’s okay to ask, when did you two kinda decide on being… open? Polyamorous? Non-monogamous in general?”

“Well, we’re both bi and we’ve been interested in more people than just each other. After we had talks on our night together having been not just a one time or a generally casual relationship, we became girlfriends. But since the door for casual things was on the table, we both were curious about the idea of dating and sleeping with others.”

Haru nodded before adding into the topic, “Yep! And so we laid down some boundaries for each other. We always use protection with others, we always check in with each other before we go on dates or spend the night with someone and we only have shared relationships.”

Ann blinked with confusion. “Shared relationships?”

“Basically,” said Makoto, “We date other people, we spend intimate times with others, but a partner? That’s something we do together. It’s why we want an open for some, but otherwise closed polyamorous triad.”

“So, if I were to become your girlfriend, I’d be the girlfriend for both of you?”

Haru and Makoto nodded in unison. That was new, but welcome information for Ann. The idea of having a door open for exploration with others while having two partners who she could regularly rely on and see? That worked for her.

As the trio finished with their various meals, Ann noticed the lack of a check before staring at the girls.

“What?” asked Haru, “I said I was going to the bathroom, I just left out the part of paying off the check on my way there,” she said with a wink.

“Ah, yes,” Makoto said with a finger to her lips. “What is that term Futaba liked to use? Was it…” Makoto lowered her finger towards Ann in the shape of a finger gun, “‘Gott’em’?”

Ann had a playfully disgruntled look on her face while Makoto and Haru laughed, grabbing their various jackets before heading out the door.

“Well, it was great to see you, Ann!” said Haru.

“Yeah, this was fun,” Ann said, taking a moment to think about things. After a few moments of thought, Ann came to a decision.

“Well, we should head home,” said Makoto before turning to face Ann.

“Oh, before you two go! I was wondering if we could do something like this again sometime. But, just, y’know, as like… a date?”

Haru and Makoto looked like a mix of excitement and surprise and for the first time in a while, Makoto took a while to collect her thoughts and respond, much to Ann’s concern.

“That would be great. Would, uh, maybe next Friday work?” asked the now blushing Makoto.

“That sounds perfect! I’ll see you both then!”

After sharing hugs, Ann felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had been on dates before, but those dates were with the kind of guys who wanted to sleep with the ‘hot girl/popular girl’ at school. With Makoto and Haru, things felt… different -- healthier. There was interest from all sides, there was respect for each other and with all the shared experiences between the trio as Thieves? A good relationship could brew from those experiences.

Ann practically danced on her way home because of how excited she was for the things to come. She couldn’t wait to get dressed up, she couldn’t wait to see where things came from this. And most importantly, she couldn’t wait to see them both again, especially after the work week coming up? She could use a fun night with cute girls.

After getting home, Ann practically collapsed into bed when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Haru of a selfie between the pair, glowing with bright smiles and with a message that read “We’re so excited to see you! <3”

Ann took the moment to ride what could best be described as pre-new relationship energy to head into her bathroom and pull out her makeup case. From the case, she withdrew a fresh lipstick and some eyeliner.

Some might call what she did overkill, especially considering Ann had to go to sleep soon, but if it made the pair smile and if she liked how she looked, there wasn’t any harm in that in her mind. Ann tossed on some red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara combo before swiping open her phones camera to send a selfie. It took a few minutes for her to find the best angle, but once she did, she sent her best tastefully flirty selfie to the pair.

Rather than waiting for a response, Ann took the moment to wipe off the makeup, brush her teeth and then change into pajamas before bed. Ann had a million ideas in her head on what could go wrong. What if they liked the idea of dating her more than actually dating her? What if they preferred to be friends with her more then dating her? Or what if dating ruined their friendship all-together?

In order to shut her anxiety up, Ann rolled over and grabbed her stuffed bear, Sandiego, and gave them a big, tight hug before rolling over to the other side of her bed and slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next day, Ann did her usual morning routine with breakfast and a shower. As she finished getting dressed for the day, her phone buzzed. It took every single fiber of her being to not rip her phone out of its charger and check her texts with a mix of panic and excitement. It was a text from Makoto with a photo and a message, which Ann quickly opened. The photo was of the pair, with Makoto dressed in a white button-up shirt, an extra-slim belt around her waist at the bottom of the long shirt and black slacks. Haru was wearing a green dress with a pair of dark red stockings barely seen in the picture.

"We can't wait to see you either, Ann! We'll definitely be counting down the days on our end."

Ann collapsed into her bed upon seeing her picture. If she didn't have work that evening, she would have asked to see the couple today. But, unfortunately for her, she'd have to wait just a few more days before seeing her friends or, more accurately at this point -- her potential partners. After a few more minutes of whining over how cute the couple was, Ann dragged herself out of bed, grabbed her work uniform and left for her job.

The hours were long, the work was hard and Ann wanted nothing more than to sit in a bath full of Epsom salts and take several naps until she got another text from the girls during her break.

“Hi, Ann! We’re in your neck of the woods tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to meet up after work? Let us know!”

Between the mess that is Ann’s room, having work the next day and some other important, adult-like reasons, Ann thought that she should say no, but she was already in the midst of typing back an “Absolutely, that sounds great! Where do you two wanna go?” before her rationality could get in the way of seeing the girls again.

Several texts later, the girls all agreed on going to a local ramen/soba restaurant just a few blocks away from where Ann worked. Ann shivered with excitement at just the idea of seeing the couple again, but with the clock ticking away on her break, Ann scarfed down her sandwich and ran back out to deal with the lines of customers.

As soon as her shift ended, Ann darted for the bathroom and practically ripped off her work clothes upon entry. It took her a fair bit of time, but she managed to clean up through various bits of makeup and doing her best to look presentable in what she had on hand.

Ann arrived just a few minutes late to the restaurant. The restaurant itself was a cozy, rustic wooden-floored space. All of the tables were topped with rock slabs that were polished down to provide smooth tops and edges along with comfy looking wooden chairs. The waiter, Fujio, recognized Ann, thanks to his regular visits to the beef bowl restaurant. Ann gave him a wave and a greeting before finding the couple, who patiently waited with cups of tea.

Both the girls waved at and enthusiastically greeted Ann along with hugs from the pair. “We’re so glad you could make it out! How was work?” asked Haru.

“Eh, work was fine for the most part. Customer service jobs always kind of suck, but at least it pays okay for now. What did you to get up to today?”

“Oh, the two of us just wandered around and picked up some things for our apartment! Nothing too fancy, but it was nice to have a day for the two of us. We remembered you mentioned that you worked at that place Akira used to work at, so we figured we’d at least invite you out while we’re here and hungry!”  
The pair had on their usual outfits -- Haru was wearing her pink cardigan jacket and skirt combo while Makoto wore the same jacket from their first reunion a few nights prior. The looks suited the couple and also helped Ann from looking like too much of a mess having come straight from work.

“So, I’ve been thinking…” said Ann, who took a moment to set down her menu to think and talk.

“We’ve been together three times in less than a week, right? And we all have… some kind of feelings for one another, right?” Ann said, almost shocking herself with how forward she was being.

Haru and Makoto looked at each other and agreed within 10 seconds on the mutual attraction and interest in Ann.

“At what point does our hanging out turn from hanging out to… well, dating?”

Everyone took a few minutes to let that question soak in. It was different for every single relationship, with some couples taking months to go from “hanging out” to some form of dating or being in an active relationship. For the three, matters were made a bit more complicated due to the poly aspect and their previous non-intimate friendships prior to any kind of dating.

“Well,” Makoto said, being the first one to speak up after the pause, “I’d say that what we’re comfortable with is what determines what changes things from ‘just being friends’ to some kind of relationship. And as long as we’re all comfortable with things, does it truly matter how little or how much time we take going from one to the other?”

Makoto, as usual, was the voice of reason. She was the Phantom Thief tactician for a reason after all. “I’d like that -- getting to know you both better,” said Ann. There was a quiet excitement and joy around the table after she said that. Voicing any of that excitement was put on hold when the waiter came by to take their orders and refill their various teas.

“So, how did you both come to terms with being… well, not straight?” asked Ann.

“Oh, I knew quite early on that I was bisexual. I must have been… 12, maybe 13? I was doing physical exercise classes and I was doing what a normal ‘just turned teen’ would do and was checking out cute boys. But then I noticed I was checking out the girls, too. It felt a bit weird at first, but Sae was pretty supportive of me early on and didn’t try to shame or change me, which made me feel a bit more, well… normal.”

“That’s pretty similar to how I discovered that I’m queer,” said Haru, “but unfortunately, I didn’t have anyone as kind as Sae in my life. The only person I could turn to was my father. And I knew that he’d either use it to gain some kind of advantage for himself and his business or he’d force me to bury my feelings until it was a chip he could use.”

Before any sort of sadness could set in, Haru flipped the negative around. “But, I did meet Makoto. And those feelings went from ‘I’m not sure if it’s okay to feel like this’ to ‘Wait a minute, is my student council president asking me on a date?’ and all those feelings kinda worked themselves out on their own. What about you, Ann?”

“Oh, I knew I was bi since I was probably 10 or 11, I just never had the words for it and there were inklings of doubt that followed me up until I met Shiho at Shujin. After we became friends and I started to learn more about being bisexual, everything just kinda clicked and I finally went from being doubtful of my sexuality towards being happy with it, y’know?”

It was a good point to pause things, as their waiter came by and dropped off their food. Ann, unlike their last dinner date, only had enough composure to not shove her face into the soba and devour it all. Instead, she opted for taking two to three massive spoon-fulls of noodles and shoving them into her face. Despite her sandwich back at work a few hours ago, Ann was starving. Add in how delicious everything smelled and Ann’s deep love for good food, and it was bound to get messy.

Makoto and Haru couldn’t care less. It was a good change of pace, especially considering how anxious Ann got about eating at school. If she ate ‘too much’ or ‘too quickly’ at school, everyone would make comments about her, either behind her back or as snide little remarks to throw down at her while she was eating. If she didn’t eat enough, the same would happen, making it a war that could never be won. It was good to break that pattern with all of her fellow Thieves, but it was especially good to be around Haru and Makoto in particular.

“So, what’s the plan after this?” asked Ann after she got through several spoon-fulls of soba.

Makoto and Haru took a moment to look at each other, almost as if they had something already planned in some sense.

“Well, if you’d like, you could come back to our place after this?” asked Makoto.

That caused some mild alarm bells in Ann’s head. On the one hand, she hadn’t seen their new apartment yet and desperately wanted some more time to spend between the pair. But on the other hand, Ann couldn’t tell if going back to their place was simply an offer to visit or if the usual invitation of sex was also on the table.

Ann had known the pair for a little over two years though, and she trusted both of them with her life. Rather than panicking over what might be, Ann decided to go with it. “That sounds great,” she said with a gleeful smile painted across her face.

After finishing up at the restaurant, the trio walked over towards where Makoto parked her bike. She had always mentioned wanting to get one after getting her persona, and she did it. Ann couldn’t tell the brand or model as she wasn’t a car or bike person, but she could tell that the dark blue motorcycle looked great -- and it was gonna look that much better with Makoto sitting on it.

A screeching stop of tires from behind her made Ann turn around, seeing that Haru hailed a taxi. “Alright, well I’ll see you two when you get there!”

Before Ann could get out a ‘wait, what’, Haru hopped into the taxi and was off towards the couples house. When she turned around to face Makoto, the Queen had pulled out a spare helmet from a compartment on the bike and offered it to her. “Going somewhere?”

It took the very small amount of willpower left in her to gulp and hide her blushing before grabbing the spare helmet and hopping onto Makoto’s bike. The pair pulled down the visors and Makoto revved the engine before driving off.

There was a certain spine-tingling thrill of the bike. Between the revving of the engine, the wind across Ann’s entire body as Makoto sped ahead and Ann holding on for dear life across Makoto’s stomach all caused her heart to pump faster than it ever had. As the pair stopped for a red light, Ann couldn’t help but keep holding onto Makoto. Part of it was due to the adrenaline, but Ann also didn’t mind the excuse to stay close and hooked onto the gorgeous lady in front of her. As the lights changed, Makoto pulled off the road and into a gas station before killing the engine.

“I’m running low on gas, so I’ve just gotta fill up a bit first. Do you want anything from inside?”

“Some sort of soda would be nice, please!”

Makoto nodded and headed inside for a few minutes while Ann took the time to check her phone, where a text from Haru awaited her.

“I just got home! Lemme know when you two arrive. I’ll be waiting!”

As she slid her cell phone away, Makoto returned with two cans of soda, which Ann held for her while Makoto hooked up the bike to refill it with gas.

“So, how has all of… this been for you?” asked Makoto as she cracked open her soda. “All the dates, spending time with us, those sorts of things.”

“It’s been really nice. These kinds of dates and spending time together is definitely different than dating guys, at least so far.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Ann.” Makoto took a brief pause, playing with the tab of her soda before speaking up again.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something throughout tonight, but this seems to be the best time.”

“What is it?” asked Ann, with a hint of nerves hidden behind her tone.

“Well, you mentioned that dating Haru and I has been different, right?” Makoto said, repositioning herself to look at her and getting slightly closer to Ann.

“I’m not gonna do anything without your consent, but I was wondering how my kisses would compare.”

Ann also took the moment to reposition herself, almost entirely closing the difference between the two of them.

“Would you like to find out for yourself?” Ann shot back.

Ann felt Makoto’s hand slide up her spine, with her fingernails tracing up it in a slow pattern. Before she could respond to that, Makoto’s lips pressed against hers. Ann’s heart practically exploded with everything she was feeling at that moment. Between her soft lips and the gentle taste of vanilla chapstick, between her fingers dancing along her back and slowly pressing against the back of her head for support, Ann didn’t want this kiss to stop and Makoto almost certainly felt the same way.

As the pair continued to kiss, a bell rung three times next to them, startling the pair who realized it was the gas pump telling them the tank was full. The couple laughed, while Makoto stood up and put the handle back in the pump.

Makoto then leaned down and used a single finger to pull Ann’s head up to hers.

“I think we should continue this back at my place. It’d be rude to keep you all to myself, especially with Haru waiting for both of us back at home.”

Ann had about a billion things she wanted to say in response to that, but all she could manage to do was enthusiastically nod.

Makoto noted her consent and climbed back onto her bike before putting her helmet back on. Ann took the time to put her own helmet back on and hook herself around Makoto again before riding off towards home.

After a fairly short ride, the pair arrived at Makoto and Haru’s apartment. Makoto rode into the garage of the apartment, taking her time to park her bike and swing open the doors from the garage leading up to a set of stairs towards the apartments themselves. After climbing 3 sets of stairs, Makoto unlocked her apartment door and welcomed Ann inside.

Makoto and Haru shared a spacious apartment which started with a hall leading out towards the living room area, featuring two leather couches with light blue throw blankets resting over them. A coffee table was adorned with various books, ranging from nature photos of wolves, birds, and lions to a lone Phoenix Ranger Featherman R graphic novel with a gift card from Futaba resting on top of it. All of the walls had bookshelves next to them, featuring dozens of books, ranging from academic texts and casebooks to fiction novels.

To the left of where Ann was standing in the living room was the kitchen, where Haru was baking some sort of treat. Ann barely noted the soft lighting in the kitchen or the various appliances the couple shared as she was too swept up by the sweet embraces of the various smells in the air surrounding the kitchen.

Following a delighted sigh of joy from Ann, Haru spun around in her light pink and an entirely frilly apron. “Welcome to our home, Ann!” spoke Haru, in a delighted near-squeak. “Please have a seat! I’ll be there in just a moment!”

Ann turned towards their living room area, which seemed to also serve as their dining room of sorts, Ann took a seat on one of the couches, with Makoto sitting on the other couch. Before Ann could get a word out, Haru wandered over with a teapot and three teacups. Haru poured out the tea into each of the cups, setting one for Ann, one next to her and one for Makoto before Haru wandered back into the kitchen.

Ann picked up her cup and gently blew on the tea before taking another look around the apartment. “This is such a lovely place,” she said. “How long have you two been living here?”

“Not too long -- about 6 months or so? As much as I love Sae, I needed my own space. And while Haru is far more of an extrovert then I am, I have enough space here to feel like I live on my own while still having my girlfriend around in case I get lonely.”

Haru returned again from the kitchen with plates of Castella and dessert forks for the group, having removed her apron at some point while cooking. Haru took a seat next to Ann and took a sip from the tea she placed earlier.

“How was your trip back home?” asked Haru, cutting into her Castella and taking a small bite. “I tried to tidy up a bit before you both got here.”

Makoto and Ann shared a look at one another, with Makoto flashing a small smirk while Ann blushed and winked at her. “We, uh…” Ann said, playing with her hair and trying to find the right words. “We might have had our first kiss while Makoto was getting gas.”

“Oooooooh,” Haru teased. “These are the moments I wish your bike could hold three people.” Haru beamed with joy before sipping more tea, which helped Ann relax. Ann didn’t know her lady Phantom Thieves for as long or as well as she knew Shiho, but she trusted them. If Haru didn’t like the kiss that Makoto and she shared or was uncomfortable, she knew that Haru would tell them, and that level of security and comfort helped lessen Ann’s anxiety about the new ground she was walking on.

“I see you two saw Futaba recently,” Ann said, nodding at the graphic novel and the gift card on the table.

“Oh yeah! We visited Cafe LeBlanc a few weeks ago to check in on Sojiro and Futaba. We had a really nice lunch and coffee there,” Haru said.

“And the second Futaba came home from school, she darted back home and brought us that,” Makoto said to add into the story before opening and passing Ann the gift card.

“Dear Makoto and Haru,

I’ve been thinking a lot about the first time we met. I was so terrified to even leave my room just to go to the bathroom, let alone to leave the house. Add my autism to the mix of my anxiety, my depression, and my agoraphobia and I’m surprised I ever contacted you all in the first place.

But, if it wasn’t for each and every one of you, I wouldn’t be where I was today. I wouldn’t be kicking butt in classes. I wouldn’t have friends, especially not best friends. And I probably wouldn’t have met this dork.

Thank you for changing my life for the better. Thanks for helping me grow into a better person. I love you all so much.

Love,  
Futaba Sakura”

Next to the writing was a glued on photo of Yusuke and Futaba, the latter of whom was in her first-year outfit to Shujin Academy. Yusuke was in his Kosei High School outfit and was leaning down to allow Futaba to kiss him on the cheek.

The second Ann recognized what was occurring in the photo and what was written, she blushed and lowered the card.

“Wait, wait, wait, are… are Futaba and Yusuke a thing now too?!”

“Yeah! They’ve been together for the past 2 months or so. It was a shock to us too.” Haru responded, setting her teacup down and turning to face her friend.

“And does Futaba know you two are dating, too?” asked Ann.

The pair shook their heads in an almost unison. “We wanted to tell her, but there was just so much going on between lunch, seeing those two for the first time in ages and, well we just… kinda forgot?” Makoto answered.

Ann didn’t really know why she was surprised. While Yusuke and Futaba fought all the time, they also spent all of their time together and almost always traveled as a pair. It made sense that they’d eventually go from “fighting” to actually dating. Add in how happy the pair looked in the photo and their various posts from social media, and Ann couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess I really did miss a lot due to how much I’ve been working and isolating myself, huh?” Ann said with a weak chuckle.

“Most of us have been, to be fair,” Haru gently added. “Ryuji has been getting back into running and actually working on school work. Akira has been trying to give his parents and friends back at home a chance to reconcile. Add in Futaba and Yusuke with their new relationship, and it’s just been a lot on everyone's plates.”

“Everyone misses you, but we all understand that you’ve been busy because we’ve all been busy, too. I’m just glad Haru and I got to spend some time with you and take you out on a date.”

Ann smiled and practically buried her face into her teacup. “Me too, although I have to admit… I didn’t know if it’d go this well.” As Makoto and Haru gave a look that could best be described as a mix of confusion and curiosity, Ann placed her cup down before continuing.

“I… I knew I liked girls before Shiho, but she was the one who made me go from curious to confident in my bisexuality. That confidence didn’t last long, not while I was a student at Shujin. Pretty much every single date I had was with guys, and any girl I had an interest in was either someone who was gonna be way too toxic for me to even be friends with or were already spoken for. And, well…” Ann took a moment to fidget with her fingers, unsure of how to say what she wanted to say.

“Well, when you two surprised me at my place for birthday dinner, I just defaulted to seeing two of my best friends. But after you asked me out, it was a rush of both fear of what might be -- ‘What if I can’t be polyamorous? What if they aren’t actually into me?’ -- but also this sudden feeling that I was actually desirable to girls. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is… thank you. Thank you both for helping me feel validated, both in my self-worth and my bisexuality.”

Haru blushed for a moment before turning to face Makoto. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two, as Makoto gave a nod and Haru turned back to face Ann.

“I’m really glad we could help you, Ann. And I’m so glad that you trusted and liked us both enough to go on these dates with us. If it’s alright, I’d like to tell you something. Could you…?” Haru said, lightly waving a single finger towards herself to invite Ann over.

Ann moved closer and into whispering range, where Haru gently whispered, “Just a little closer,” with an edge in her voice. Ann knew exactly where this was going as she leaned in with the pair practically face to face. “Should you go, or would you like me to?” Haru said with that same tone in her voice. Ann took her invitation by closing the distance and placing her lips onto Haru’s.

Haru and Ann went at a slow pace at first, with Ann wrapping her arms around Haru’s back and with Haru placing her hands over Ann’s shoulders. As the pair broke the kiss, Haru and Ann took a moment to share a look at one another. They both smiled in joyful unison, with Haru pushing away strands of hair from her face while Ann fidgeted with one of her fingers while looking down in an attempt to hide her blushing.

“So, uh… how was that? Was that okay?”

Ann shocked herself with how much she nodded, “That was more than okay, actually. I might even go as far as to call it pretty good,” she teased before helping Haru move hair out of her face, taking the excuse to touch her friend.

Haru giggled into her palm before putting her hand onto one of Ann’s outer thighs, using her fingernails to gently trail along Ann’s leg. “You’re actually the second person I’ve ever kissed.”

“Oh, really?” Ann said without a hint of judgment in her voice. “Does that mean Makoto was your first kiss with someone?”

“That’s correct. Sugimura and I technically kissed a small handful of times, but Futaba corrected me. In fact, her exact quote was that ‘he’s basic and a douche, so he doesn’t count.’”

What followed was a domino effect, with Makoto choking on her tea, causing Ann to crack up into her hand while Haru giggled even harder than the last time. By the time everyone stopped laughing, Ann’s phone buzzed, causing her to check out what the alert was.

“Due to a power outage, train service delays and closures are affecting the following areas…” read the news report, causing Ann to sigh with frustration.

“Well, it looks like I’ll be taking a taxi home since the trains are out,” she said before reaching for her tea again.

Makoto moved over to the coffee table, sitting down and lightly trailing her fingertips across Ann’s hand. “If you want, I certainly wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to spend the night. Would you mind, Haru?”

Haru shook her head, “Not even the slightest! We know a lovely place for breakfast in the morning, and we’d love to spend even more time with you if you wouldn’t mind being our guest.”

Ann needed a second before she could respond. With Makoto definitely being more than a little flirtatious and with Haru being the welcoming and generous person that she is, Ann couldn’t tell if the couple wanted her to spend the night at their home as a way to spend more time with her and to provide an option that didn’t involve an expensive taxi ride back home or if they were inviting her back to their bedroom for sex. Rather than guess and lead to some potentially awkward situations for everyone involved, Ann decided to just ask.

“So, I’m cool with either, but I just wanna clarify. Are you asking me to spend the night and steal some space on your couch? Or are you asking me to… well, spend the night?”

The couple shared a smile and a look at one another before answering, with Makoto speaking up first, her hand still playing with Ann’s.

“Well, I can’t speak for my girlfriend, but I’m definitely interested in you for both friendship and getting breakfast in the morning, and with sleeping with you. So if you’d like to continue where you and I left off earlier at that gas station and spend the night with us, I’m happy to oblige.”

Haru turned to face Ann, not letting her smile down for a second while she spoke. “I’m in the same boat as Makoto. Whatever you’re comfortable with is what I’m comfortable with, and I certainly wouldn’t mind giving you a tour of our bedroom if you’d like.”

Ann turned to face Makoto, giving her a wink before speaking up again. “Hey, Makoto. Can you come here, I need to ask you something,” she said before giving her a single finger wave in a ‘come hither’ motion. Makoto obliged, leaning down. Stealing a page from Haru’s book, Ann whispered a “Just a little closer.”

As Makoto leaned in more and wrapped her hands around Ann’s waist, Ann leaned down to ever-so-gently nibble on and kiss Makoto’s neck, causing Makoto to let out a joyful yelp to the welcomed surprise. After just a few moments of tenderly teasing Makoto, Ann moved up to continue where the pair left off before arriving at their apartment by applying her lips to Makoto’s.

Makoto returned her kiss, but not before she slid down and sat in Ann’s lap. Makoto also moved one of her hands up to the back of Ann’s neck. In order to return Ann’s initial surprise, Makoto gently bit Ann’s lower lip, giving it a playful tug with her teeth before continuing the kiss.

About a minute into their kissing, Haru tugged on Makoto’s shirt in a playful demand for attention, causing Makoto to break the kiss and chuckle. Makoto pushed Haru’s head up with her index finger to meet hers before kissing her girlfriend, removing one of the arms wrapped around Ann to be placed across Haru’s back.

As the couple finished, Makoto took a moment to compose herself before looking between Ann and her girlfriend. “I think now would be a good time to show you our bedroom, if you’re interested in a tour, Ann.” Ann couldn’t be any more enthusiastic between her head nodding and the quick “Yes, please” that she spouted. Makoto didn’t waste any time after the consent was established, as she gently helped the pair up and lead them over towards the bedroom, closing the door as the three of them wandered inside.

 

One Year Later

Ann was just finishing applying her makeup in front of her vanity mirror. As she finished up with her lipstick, Makoto wandered into their bedroom.

“Almost ready?” asked her girlfriend.

After Ann’s first night over at Makoto and Haru’s place, things picked up quickly. Makoto and Haru both dropped the ‘will you be our girlfriend’ question, which Ann accepted. Scheduling was tough, between Makoto’s studies and Ann’s long hours at the beef bowl shop, the three of them made it work. Things worked out so well that Ann decided to leave her shoebox apartment behind in order to move in with her girlfriends.

“I am now,” Ann responded with a smile to show off her lipstick.

The bedroom had been adorned with things to make it home for everyone. Makoto set up a small bookshelf of various academic texts and crime stories into the bedroom. Haru purchased a vinyl turntable and a small chest for classical music records. Ann got herself the vanity mirror as a place to store all of her makeup sets and beauty supplies.

As a couple, the pair all chipped in to upgrade the bed from a Queen to a King Long sized bed, allowing them more than enough space to sleep at night, and for a spot for their cat, a Scottish Fold named Felicity.

Ann picked up her hoodie and wandered into the living room with Makoto, where Haru was waiting patiently for her girlfriends. “So, we’re all in agreement?” Haru asked. “Today is the day we go public about us?” Makoto nodded to Haru before looking over to Ann, who repeated the nod.

The girls were talking about how and when to come out for a while. Sae already knew that the three of them were together, as there was zero chance they could hide almost anything from her. But coming out to their friends and their relatives? That was complicated. Or, it was complicated until they got an invite from Futaba regarding a Phantom Thief reunion.

Apparently, Sojiro’s business at Cafe LeBlanc had picked up and Futaba managed to pick up some sort of work doing technical support and building computers. With things going well for the both of them right around the time Akira was visiting for his first time in the last few years, Futaba reserved a table for the Thieves to catch up and hopefully get back in touch. Ann, Makoto and, Haru all agreed that this was the perfect time to come out about their relationship. With that being said and done, the girlfriends grabbed a taxi and rode off to Shibuya.

The restaurant itself was an old fire station that was flipped into a sushi restaurant just a few years ago. Ann had heard about the restaurant but also knew just how difficult it was to get a reservation and how hard it would be on her wallet, so she never went. The girls arrived exactly on time thanks to Makoto’s scheduling talents and were brought to the reserved table where their friends eagerly awaited their arrival.

The whole gang was there, with Futaba sitting next to Yusuke and Ryuji sitting next to Akira. Upon arrival, the entire table welcomed them as they sat up from their seats and rushed to the girls to offer them hugs before returning to their seats.

“It’s so good to see you all again. It seems like the last time we all had a chance to be together was when we drove Akira back home,” Yusuke said.

“Yeah, it’s been too long! How have you been?” Ann replied, smiling with the same warmth of the sun.

Futaba placed herself at Yusuke’s side, wrapping an arm around his back. “Quite well, especially thanks to my partner. I didn’t expect my life to go the way it has, but it’s certainly been a welcome surprise. What about yourselves?”

Ann looked between her girlfriends to get the last confirmation before speaking up. After they both nodded, Ann returned to look at Yusuke. “Well… I’ve been dating again.” Everyone’s heads turned towards Panther and Morgana’s head practically ripped open Akira’s bag in some odd mixture of anticipation and fear.

“I’ve actually been seeing two people for a bit now,” Ann said, before grabbing Haru and Makoto’s hands under the table.

“Wait, what?!” Morgana said, practically shrieking at the top of his lungs.

Before anyone else could speak up, Ann raised her hands, Haru and Makoto still holding on. “I’m bisexual, I’m poly, and these are my girlfriends.”

The table went quiet for a few moments. No one knew what to say or how to ask what they wanted to ask. “Plot twiiiiiiist~” Futaba said in an effort to break the silence, causing the Phantom Thieves to laugh. Akira was the first one to speak up after the announcement.

“That’s wonderful,” he said, adjusting his glasses with a single finger push. “How did you all get together?”

“Well, it’s a long story. But for now… well, let’s just say that Haru and Makoto are the best birthday gift I could have ever asked for.”


End file.
